


Start Again

by tigragrece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Getting Back Together, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 4





	Start Again

Im Nayeon has break up with Minatozaki Sana years ago because they were so young. But she couldn't stop thinking about her and she wanted to be back with her and saying she have do one mistake.

They meet each other where they decided to talk about some stuff it's was a reunion.

Then at one moment Im Nayeon say "I miss you so much, I'm sorry about how I acted before, we were so young and I was so stupid. I miss you I wish we could be back together." and she kisses her

Minatozaki Sana kiss her and say "I dreamed of this after our breakup I couldn't stop thinking of you, I wished we could get back together"

Im Nayeon take her hand and say "I promise we will have a good new chance and will do all the stuff we wished to do before but couldn't"

They walked together in the street and enjoyed be together.


End file.
